Riders of the Night Fury
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: What if Hiccup and Toothless did leave Berk,and Astrid came with them? Where will they go,and What happens when Hiccup meets his supposedly dead mother?
1. Chapter 1

"No no. It totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers ,and that's their queen. It controls them." Astrid jumped off Toothless after her explanation. "Let's find your dad."

"No." Hiccup hopped off Toothless as well ,and stopped Astrid. "No we can't. They'll kill Toothless. They'll... Astrid we have to think this through carefully."

"Hiccup we just discovered the Dragon's Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed ,and you want to keep it a secret? TO PROTECT YOUR PET DRAGON? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Yes."

Astrid was stunned. She had never seen Hiccup this sure. "Ok. So what are you going to do?''

"Umm I was planning on leaving Berk." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"WHAT ,but why?" Astrid wanted to punch Hiccup for that plan.

"Because I don't kill dragons." Hiccup admitted.

"Really?" Astrid asked sarcastically.

"And besides who would miss me?" Hiccup waited for an answer.

"Well theirs... umm how 'bout... ugh theirs your dad." Astrid said the first person that popped into her head.

"He wouldn't want as a son anyway. He never listens to me ,and he's disappointed in me."

"What about Gobber? You're his apprentice."

"He can take care of the forge without me. Face it Astrid no one would miss me."

"I would." Astrid twirled her hair nervously.

"Hm thanks Astrid ,but that won't change my decision."

"Well then I'll... I'll go with you."

Hiccup was shocked. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm going with you." Astrid nodded approved of her answer.

"Astrid no. You have a life here I don't. People will look for you ,not me. You can take my place at the exam. It's what you always wanted."

"Hiccup I can't. Not after I know we don't have to kill dragons ,and if I don't I'd want to take that place because I won. Not because you let me take your place."

"Ok ,but why would you want to go with me anyway? Berk is your home."

"I know." Astrid faced the lake. The moon shone on her face. Hiccup thought she looked beautiful that way ,and smiled at it. "It's just that... well... all my life I've wanted to be the best Viking. I trained from dawn till dusk. I tried so hard to win ,and get competitive. I thought winning was the most important thing ,and start to act cold ,closed ,and a little aggressive."

"A little aggressive?" Hiccup asked.

"Ok allot aggressive." Astrid sighed. "The main thing is I only thought of brutalities and war ,and think they're fun. I felt like I was... I don't know how to describe it... turning into some brutal monster , but I felt when I rode with you on Toothless I had a small ,and precious piece of innocence. Like when I was a young child. Ever since I started training myself I felt that I almost lost that inner child of me."

Hiccup was shocked by Astrid's words ,and that she would open up to him. "Then why would you train to be a fighter anyway?"

"Because look at me. I'm about the same size as you. No offense." Astrid quickly said.

"None taken." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And well I know people will think I'm probably not going to be a good Viking. So I tried to prove to them I can be ,and besides I like to fight. Gets rid of my anger (although some from that training rubs off on me) ,and I like the thrill of it. It also puts some energy on me. I feel like it's my passion."

"I see." Hiccup answered.

"So Hiccup you have no choice. I'm going with whether you like it or not." Astrid was determined.

Hiccup thought. "what do you think Toothless?" Toothless nodded agreeing.

"Ok you can come with us since Toothless is ok with it."

Astrid smiled "Great just let me get my things and I'll be on my way."

So Hiccup ,and Toothless dropped Astrid off at her home where she inside went to quietly get her things. They then went back to the cove to get Hiccup's basket ,and Astrid's axe thinking she might want it. Pretty soon Astrid came back to the cove with a shoulder basket.

"I'm ready." Astrid said.

"Here I thought you might want this." Hiccup handed Astrid the axe. Toothless growled a little. "She wouldn't hurt you with it bud. Would you?'' Hiccup faced Astrid.

"I never would." Astrid crossed her heart. Toothless stopped growling and purred instead.

"Hiccup can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?'' Hiccup was curious.

"Well if we were wrong about dragons ,and if you could train ,and ride, a Night fury, then can you train any dragon?" Astrid sounded lie she really wanted an answer.

"Um I guess. I mean I befriended a Terror once. Why you ask."

Astrid smiled "Let's go to the Training Ring."

"Why?"

"Let's just go already."

Not wanting to cause an argument Hiccup went on Toothless. Astrid sat right behind him and they flew to the Training Ring (otherwise known as the Kill Ring). They opened the gates and went in. They were at the center. Around them were doors containing the dragons the students use in Dragon Training.

"Ok why are we here?'' Hiccup crossed his arms waiting.

Astrid smiled again. "You'll see." She looked around the the doors carefully. She stopped ,and smiled at the door containing the Deadly Nadder (or Nadderhead as it was called sometimes). She stepped towards the gate and opened it.

"Astrid what are you doing?" Hiccup was nervous ,and Toothless was curious.

"Trying something. Now shush!'' Astrid hissed.

The Nadder came out from the cage cautiously and hissed at Astrid.

"Hi." Astrid said in her most friendly tone that Hiccup found sweet.

"Look I'm sorry I tried to attack you ,but I want to make amends." Astrid reached out to try to touch the beautiful dragon ,but it noticed her axe and almost flamed her.

"What happened?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid your axe. Loose it." Hiccup whispered.

"Oh. I didn't notice I still had it." Astrid threw first her pack to Hiccup direction and Toothless caught it. Astrid then threw her axe at the wall of the Ring ,and outstretched her hands. The Nadder stopped immediately and cocked it's head curiously.

"I'm sorry I startled you." Astrid reached out a hand to the dragon who slowly pushed it's snout into it. Astrid smiled at the dragon and stroked up to it's horn.

Hiccup and Toothless grinned at each other. They were glad they can show this to one person.

Hiccup came and stood next to her. "You wanted to befriend a dragon yourself?"

"Yeah and I feel these dragons deserve to be free from here"

"So are you going to ride this dragon?"

"Well ugh I guess so it would be nice to ride Stormfly."

"Who?"

Astrid gestured to the Nadder "I decided to call her Stormfly. You got a problem with that?"

"No! No! I think it's a good name Stormfly and how do you know this one's a girl?"

"Well I just assume because of her beautiful blue scales and I don't know she looks a little like a girl to me. I just felt she was. Besides how do you know Toothless is a boy?"

"Well I just also assume because of his smile and... I don't I guess I felt he is like you feel the Deadly Nadder is a girl." He walked up to his dragon "Hey Toothless are you a boy or a girl?"

Toothless looked like he would say "Do i look like a girl to you?"

"Ok ok so this means your a boy?" Hiccup chuckled.

Toothless rolled his eyes and nodded. Hiccup and Astrid both laughed.

They then went to the door containing the Terrible Terror. At first the Terror was hissing at them ,but as soon as Astrid offered a little fish she carried for a snack the Terror soon was crawling around her causing her to to giggle. Hiccup meanwhile watched as he was befriending the Monstrous Nightmare, the Hideous Zipplelack, and the Gronkle (which wasn't too hard because of the garlic grass). Pretty soon all the dragons at the Training ring were free ,and their new friends.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked who was on Toothless's saddle.

"As I'll ever be." Astrid answered who was on "Stormfly" with the Terrible Terror on her shoulder. The other dragons were right behind them.

Hiccup nodded. "Let's fly." he whispered ,and Toothless nodded.

They all took off. Astrid clung to her Deadly Nadder ,but soon opened her eyes. The view was amazing. Although she would've preferred riding with Hiccup on this beautiful night ,she loved it. She smiled the biggest smile she could.

"This is amazing Hiccup." Astrid outstretched her arms ,and felt the wind on her face.

"It is isn't it?" They shared smiles ,but Astrid quickly turned away ,and blushed. her dragon laughed. "What are you laughing about?"

So they watched as Berk disappeared from the view ,and are ready for wherever they're going.


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky was getting darker ,and everyone was very tired. They were all looking for a place to stay for the night. Astrid ,and Stormfly were keeping themselves awake. Hiccup,and Toothless were in the lead ,and the rest of the dragons were almost falling asleep. Even the Gronkle was sleepflying.

"Ok Hiccup I don't want to be rude ,but... WE NEED TO SLEEP." Astrid was almost ready to kill something.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I promise we'll find a place to sleep soon." Hiccup sighed. They had been looking for hours ,and so far they are still up when they should be sleeping. "Hey Toothless, find anything yet?" The dragon shook his head ,and yawned ,when he suddenly found a huge cave on an island. He motioned his head in the direction leading to it.

"Astrid I think Toothless found something." Hiccup called.

"Oh please let it be someplace to sleep." Astrid prayed.

They then flew to the cave. It was dark and damp ,but looked still good. The walls looked solid ,and sturdy ,and the ceiling was almost dripping ,but other than that, it looked like a good shelter.

"Ok not bad. Actually pretty good. Thanks Toothless." Hiccup patted the dragon who purred in response.

"Great. We get to sleep." Astrid plopped onto a floor ,but a pair of jade green eyes peered out of nowhere ,causing Toothless to growl ,and Hiccup to gulp.

"Ugh Astrid." Hiccup stuttered.

"What? I'm sleeping."

"Ugh don't panic ,but there's something behind you."

Astrid bolted up ,and grabbed her axe. The creature growled ,and pounced at her revealing herself to be a Night Fury. Female ,Hiccup guessed.

"STOP! STOP!" Hiccup pulled Astrid from the Night Fury's grip with Toothless's help. Hiccup held out his hands in an act of peace.

"It's ok. Were not here to hurt you. We just need a place to stay." The Night Fury calmed down. Suddenly another Night Fury came out. This time it had yellow eyes. Hiccup guessed it could be male ,and her mate.

The Night Fury cautiously stepped forwards to the two Vikings. The female Night Fury however was staring at Toothless in shock ,but mostly in joy. Toothless seemed very confused by this.

Hiccup offered the Night Fury a fish he had. The Night Fury sniffed the fish ,and immediately ate it.

"Jade, Thunder who's out there?" came a voice Hiccup founded familiar.

"Who's there?" Astrid called ,but nothing responded. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

Then from the darkness came a figure. The figure was a woman. Hiccup ,and Astrid dropped their mouths at her. They know who she is.

The woman had dark brown hair tied up in two braids ,and forest green eyes. She wore a traditional Viking garb ,and helmet. She was known on the island for her great courage in battles ,and loving care for family. She was known for her flexible mind ,and sarcastic humor. She was Valhallarama. Wife of Stoick the Vast and otherwise known as...

"Mom?' Hiccup asked.

The woman nodded. "Well are you gonna stand their ,and let a Terror fly in your mouth ,or are you gonna give me a hug?" She laughed ,and outstretched her arms.

Hiccup almost tripped as ran to her. "Mom I thought you were dead."

"Do I look dead to you?"

"No." Hiccup almost laughed ,and cried at the same time.

Valhallarama saw Astrid still standing there. She outstretched her arm for ,but Astrid just waved her arms. As a person who trains to fight she's not the kind of person who hugs. Valhallarama motioned her hand for her to join in. Astrid just rolled her eyes ,and hugged back.

Valhallarama ,and Astrid's mom were very close friends. So Astrid sees her a lot ,and almost considers her as an aunt. She missed her almost as much as Hiccup did.

After Hiccup ,and Astrid letted go of her Hiccup asked "Mom how are you alive? I thought you were dead after a dragon attack."

"I know." Valhallarama sighed ,but sat down. She motioned her hand ,and Hiccup ,and Astrid sat in front of her as she began her story.

"After the raid I went out to find the dragon that was attacking. My suspicions were it could be a Night Fury. I went out just past Raven Point ,and sure enough I founded this Night Fury.'' she gestured to "Jade". "I was about to kill it ,but the dragon blasted a fire bolt at me ,and I was unconscious. When I woke up I discovered I had a bad wound on my arm and both of my breast plates were missing."

Hiccup remembered his dad gave him the helmet saying it was part of her breast plate

,and he kept the other one as his helmet to keep her memories close.

"I found myself in this cave here ,and the Night Fury right in front of me. I would have tried to kill it ,but my sword was lost. The Night Fury however instead of killing me offered me a fish it caught. Cautously I took it ,and ate since I was hungry. Eventually the Night Fury kept bringing me food when was hungry. It led me to a waterfall ,and a lake for water. Soon I learned the Night Fury was female ,and I named her Jade for her green eyes. We then became very close friends ,and she let me meet her family."

She then gave a whisle ,and soon more Night Furies apeared. They looked to be about Toothless's age. Infacct they look almost related to Toothless. The Night Furies watched the Vikings for a while then went to their parents. Hiccup ,and Astrid stared in awe.

"I've been living here eversince. I would want to go back to Berk ,but I do not want to risk my friends so I stayed here since." Valhallarama finished her story ,and waited for their responces.

Hiccup stared at her for a while. "Well at least I know your not dead."

"Hm ,and I see you befriended a Night Fury as well." Toothless sat next to Hiccup ,and Valhallarama stared at him. She looked back at the Night Furies ,and then at him. She kept looking that way for a few seconds. She then grinned widely ,and motioned for Jade to come near.

"Mom what's going on?" Hiccup was confused.

"Hiccup do you know what kind of life Toothless had before you shot him down?"

Hiccup sighed. "He probably had friends ,and a family wondering where he is now."

"No Hiccup he doesn't."

Hiccup looked up at her. "How do you know?"

Valhallarama sighed. "It's a sad story I learned from these Night Furies."

"Tell me." Hiccup begged.

"Well where do I begin? Hmm... Hiccup why do you think Night Furies are a rare species of dragons."

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well their rare ,at least to Berk, because during the when the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus took control of the dragons ,and forced them to bring food to it all the Night Furies left the nest except for these two." She gestured once again to Jade ,and Thunder.

"Their eggs were going to hatch so they stayed until then. Thunder was going to get food for Jade ,but he later heard the eggs were hatching ,so he came back ,and all the eggs hatched except for one, and that would be Toothless."

Hiccup turned to Toothless ,and then to his mother.

"When the "queen'' heard they didn't bring food to her she atacked them. They managed to escape with all their kids except Toothless ,and he was left behind. The "queen'' threatened if they ever returned she'll kill him ,and the rest of their children ,and then them. So they could only watch from far away secreatly as he grew up on his own. Since he was hatched no other dragon took him in to raise him ,or tried to be friends with him. He grew up as an outcast to the dragons at the Nest ,because they were afraid he would be dangerous ,and evil. After all Night Furies were also called "the unholy offspring of lightning ,and death" So he had to take care of himself. He heard from other dragons what happened to his family ,but they thought the parents were eaten ,so he was told that. He never serves the "queen" ,and that's why he never steals food."

Hiccup faced his dragon "Is it true Toothless?''

Toothless sighed ,but nodded. Hiccup was almost in tears. He hugged him. "I'm sorry bud. I didn't know you had it rough."

Toothless purred back.

"We've both been through alot haven't we?" Toothless nodded ,and Hiccup smiled. Astrid place a gental kiss to Toohtless temple.

The Night Furies stepped towards Toothless. He cautiosly faced them. His mother came out first. Toothless curoiusly stared at her. Jade quickly wrapped her wings around her son. Toothless purred at her. Soon his father came to greet him ,and the his brothers ,and sisters.

Hiccup ,Valhallarama ,and Astrid watched happily as Toothless was reunited with his family. Hiccup wiped a few tears away.

"You know all this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shot him down." Valhallarama smiled.

"But, how did you...?"

"I've been watching you." She hugged him again. "I'm very proud of you. You did something no Viking has ever done before ,and look not only have you been a friend to someone who needs one ,but you've also helped him be with his family."

Hiccup was happy for Toothless. He was then suddenly nudged on the face ,and pulled to his Night Fury who butted his head to Hiccup's arms ,and wrapped his tail around Hiccup's ankles. "Your welcome." Hiccup hugged Toothless ,and smiled.

"Ok now that we've got to know the story about the life of Toothless, lets get some sleep." Astrid announced. She was tired enough already.

"Yes lets." Valhallrama said. Soon all the dragon were comfotably in the cave sleeping. Astrid was curled up with Stormfly finally getting some sleep. She took a look at Hiccup ,and his mother wo curled up with was sleeping peacefully with his siblings. Hiccup was sitting right with his mother ,both smiling.

Astrid smiled for them. Since Hiccup's mother died he needed a friend ,and now he has one ,and his mother back. She looked at Toothless. She felt so sorry for him. Who knew that he was an outcast like Hiccup. They seem to be the best of friends. She looked at her dragon. She doesn't know why ,but she rode on her ,and touched her for the first time she felt a connection to her. Like their a team. That must be how Hiccup ,and Toothless felt like when they fly together.

She loved flying with Hiccup. The feeling of freedom, the touch of the wind ,and clouds. It was amazing to her. She felt Hiccup gave this gift to her ,and she'll be grateful to him. She doesn't know why ,but she couldn't help ,but smile when she sees him. Is she falling in love with him? No. She isn't. Is she?

Stormfly crooned loosing her out of her train of thought. "You know I'm really happy for Hiccup ,and Toothless I guess." She sighed. "You know when I rode on you it was amazing ,almost as much when I rode with Hiccup. I just wish we can show this to the village though. It would be better. Peace on the island ,and we can so much with you on our side."

The Nadder just crooned in responce. Astrid chuckled. "You probably can't understand me can you?" ,but the dragon nodded.

"Oh you can." She yawned. "Well whatever happens, right now I'm going to sleep. Good Night." The dragon sheided her in her wing keeping her warm ,and Astrid was soon asleep ,wondering what will happpen tommorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came ,and everyone woke up bright ,and early. Valhallarama lead them all to a lake in a clearing. After a quick bath ,they all went fishing for breakfast. Hiccup ,and Toothless explored the woods ,and found nuts and berries. Astrid and Stormfly explored as well ,and hunted some deer.

As everyone settled down Astrid asked the question that's been bugging her since morning.

"Hiccup ,are we gonna live here from now on?" Astrid asked.

"Well I mean where else can we go?"

"You could go back to Berk ,and try to show the tribe the truth about dragons."

"That's funny Astrid like they'll listen to me."

"What were you all talking about?" Valhallarama just woke up from her nap.

"Astrid's suggesting that we go back to Berk ,and try to talk to the village about dragons." Hiccup explained.

"Well we could try." Astrid defended. She got up and stood in front of everyone.

"Look Hiccup, I know it might be hard to convince an entire village that has been fighting dragons for three hundred years that we don't have to kill them anymore, but what would happen if we don't? Their would still be war ,and dragons would still be forced to bring food to that "dragon queen". I mean sure you were the outcast of the tribe ,but you still were known as the chiefs son ,and what do you think he would be feeling right now that your missing. Sure he might look like he's disappointed in you ,but you're still his son. Valhallarama, I know you might be worried if you returned with your Night Fury people will just probably take her away from you and shun you forever ,but they need you ,and they all miss you especially Stoick. You might not believe this but, you all are important to the tribe and if we can convince the village like how you convinced me, we can stop this war that's been going on for ages."

Astrid closed her mouth and waited for an answer. No one spoke. Hiccup thought how did Astrid learn to talk like that. She sounded like she makes a good point ,but would they really listen? Can they really convince them?

"She's right." Valhallarama was the first to speak.

"She is?"

"Yes Hiccup. I've been hiding for many years since my "death". I was afraid of what would happen if I returned with my new friends ,but now I can't hide anymore. Neither can you Hiccup. We both are needed in the village ,and we can do this Hiccup."

Hiccup thought for a moment. He looked at Toothless who nodded approvingly. "You're right we should at least try."

So Hiccup, Astrid, Valhallarama, Toothless, and his family gathered their things ,and flew off hoping whatever happens their plans will work.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup was in the lead as they flew back to the island. They then landed at the cove.

"Ok Hiccup what's the plan?" Astrid hoped it better be a good one.

"Alright here's the plan, I'll go do my final exam ,but at the exam I'll try to show everyone that dragons are not what we thought they were. We'll have to bring the Monstrous Nightmare back hoping know one noticed she was gone. If this plan works you guys can come out."

"Ok ,but I'll go with you I'll make sure you don't get killed."

"Will do."

Valhallarama looked worried. "What if this plan goes wrong?" she thought.

"Don't worry mom I'll be ok."

After waving goodbye they then went to their homes. Astrid's parents were worried and asked her where she was. She told them she was training in the woods. Since she normally does that her parents believed her. Hiccup went back to his house and Stoick demanded for an answer. He told him that he went camping in the forest for a while and lost track of time. Stoick believed his story and they went off to the Kill Ring. Luckily Valhallarama secretly managed to bring the Monstrous Nightmare back in her cage without being noticed.

Hiccup was standing at the gates of Ring holding his mother's "breast hat". He was praying to the gods that this plan will work.

"Be careful with that dragon." a voice called.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about mostly."

"Don't worry this plan will work ,and whatever happens you still have your mother, Toothless, his family, and me."

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup gave her a small smile. Gobber stepped in.

"It's time Hiccup. Knock em' dead." Hiccup nodded, putted the "breast hat" on his head, and stepped into the Ring. Astrid watched from the gates mentally wishing him good luck and crossing her fingers. Cheer came from the villagers who watched. Hiccup picked a shield ,and the smallest dagger he could find.

"Hm, I would have gone for the hammer." Stoick commented.

"I'm ready." Hiccup said ,and the gates to the Monstrous Nightmare opened.

The Monstrous Nightmare crawled out of the cage and stepped forward. The villagers were quite surprised that it didn't burst out and and tried to extinguish everyone. It stepped toward Hiccup who dropped his shield and small weapon.

"What is he doing?" Stoick asked. The villagers murmured.

Hiccup took off the "breast hat". He looked up at his father. "I'm not one of them." He tossed the hat to the ground. The villagers gasped.

"Stop the fight." Stoick demanded.

"No I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hiccup reached out a hand to the dragon.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick banged his hammer against the metal bar. The dragon pupils turned to slits and it almost bit Hiccup's hand off. Of course the Nightmare did trust Hiccup a little but not as completely as Toothless.

Hiccup ran and screamed as the Nightmare blew a flame. Meanwhile back at the cove Toothless woke from his nap with a startle. He looked at Valhallarama. "He's in trouble." she muttered. Toothless immediately scrambled and climbed out of the canyon. "Hurry go save him." Valhallarama shouted. She didn't care if this plan doesn't work. All she cared about right now was that Hiccup would be ok. She went on Jade and secretly flew off with the others.

The Monstrous Nightmare chased Hiccup around the Ring. Stoick pushed some Vikings aside. "Out of my way.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed. She grabbed an axe and pushed the cage door up squeezing her way through.

Hiccup grabbed a shield blocking himself from the Nightmare's attacks. Toothless ran as fast he can determined to save his best friend.

Stoick opened the gates and jumped in.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called. She grabbed a hammer and launched it at the Nightmare. It hit her straight in the jaw. The Nightmare came right at her.

Stoick lifted the gates opened. "This way!" he shouted.

Astrid ran just in time ,but Hiccup dodged a flame and was too late the Nightmare had him trapped with her huge claw. She was ready for her attack when suddenly a high pitched shriek came.

Toothless jumped into the Ring and began clawing and biting at the Nightmare until she let Hiccup free of her grasp. The two dragon soon wrestled. The Nightmare tried biting at Toothless but he kicked her off of him. She stood at the end of the Ring while Toothless stood protectively in front of Hiccup who was in a shock. She roared at him ,but he roared back not letting her go near Hiccup. She soon ran off and Toothless snarled. Hiccup ran next to him. Toothless was glad to see he is ok.

"Alright Toothless go get out of here." Hiccup tried pushing Toothless to make him understand.

The Vikings then jumped into the Ring. "Go Go!" Hiccup shouted ,but Toothless refused. Stoick grabbed a hammer and charged at the Night Fury. Astrid cried out "Stoick no!" Toothless snarled and pushed other Vikings aside. He tumbled and pinned Stoick. He was about to build a fire bolt up but Hiccup shouted. "TOOTHLESS STOP! NO NOOO!"

Toothless stopped. He turned to Hiccup giving a low moan. He was glad at least Hiccup was safe now.

"Get him!" a Viking called and another grabbed his and pushed it to the ground while others pinned him never letting him move.

"No just please don't hurt him." Hiccup tried to help his best friend but Astrid blocked his way. "Please don't hurt him.'' As some Viking helped Stoick up another offered him an axe. he looked at the Night Fury who stared menacingly at him. "Put it with the others."

Astrid letted Hiccup go. Stoick went up to him. "Son we need to talk." Hiccup knew he was not happy about this.

"Dad just please don't hurt Toothless." Hiccup begged. Astrid was right next to him and the villagers were watching wanting to know what was going on.

"The dragon? That's what your worried about? Not the people you almost killed?" the villagers were almost as angry as he was.

"He was just protecting me. He's not dangerous." The villagers scoffed. How could a dragon want to protect someone?

"THEY'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US!" Stoick yelled which is what he always does.

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!" Hiccup shouted back. "They defend themselves that's all. They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. Their's something else on their island dad. It's a dragonlike..."

"Their island? So you've been to the Nest." The villagers gasped.

"Did I say Nest?" Astrid smacked her forehead. "Way to go Hiccup." she muttered.

"How did you find it?" Stoick demanded along with the entire villagers.

"No I... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." Stoick had that look in his eyes. That same look of a determined idea ,and the villagers had one as well.

"Oh no dad no please you don't know what your up against it's like nothing you've ever seen." Stoick just pushed Hiccup aside.

"No dad no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Hiccup grabbed Stoick's arm ,but he pushed Hiccup aside. He just stared at him hatefully.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. Your not a Viking." Hiccup begged for him not to say it ,but he did. "Your not my son."

Everyone gasped being disowned ,especially by the chief, was a serious thing. Astrid wanted to take her axe and charge at Stoick for what he has done ,but she just simply helped him up and gave him a comforting hug.

Valhallarama who has been watching the seen the whole time finally can't take this anymore. She will not stand for this. "STOICK!" Jade blasted their way in and Valhallarama jumped off angrier than Thor almighty.

Stoick just stood their. His mouth dropped open as the villagers'. He only mumbled "Val?"

"You bet your finest axe it's me. Now how could you do the most selfish, heartless thing you've ever done?" Valhallarama bursted.

"What do you mea Val?" Although Stoick hoped they weren't on the same page.

"HOW COULD YOU DISOWN OUR SON!" "Val" screamed.

"But Val he... he befriended a dragon. A Night Fury." Stoick stammered nervously.

"Yeah so I've befriended one as well." Val said this as if it were normal.

"You what?" Stoick was flabbergasted.

"I said I've befriended a Night Fury as well." Val gestured to Jade who shot a fire bolt at the gate to the cage Toothless was out in. Toothless quickly ran to his mother thanking her. Jade just smiled and wrapped a wing around him. If the Vikings hadn't hated dragons, they would have considered this a sweet moment. Hiccup smiled and hugged his dragon. "Thanks for saving me bud." he whispered. Toothless purred back at him.

"You.. you.. befriended those devils?" Stoick was even more angry.

"Do not call them that. They are not devils in fact they you can say they saved my life." Val defended.

"What in the name of Odin are you talking." Stoick demanded.

"On the raid where I was 'killed'. I founded this Night Fury and was about to kill her but I got knocked unconscious. When I woke up I realized I was on a different island and my breast plates were missing. And I can see where they are now." Stoick just nervously straightened his helmet.

"The Night Fury offered me food and took me to some water. She became my friend and she introduced me to her family."

"Her family? Their was more?" Stoick was shocked.

"Yes of course." Val gave a whistle and the rest of the Night Furies came. Along with the rest of dragon from the Training Ring. The Night Furies came to Toothless and Jade while the Training Ring Dragons came to Astrid. Even the Monstrous Nightmare (after apologizing to Toothless and Hiccup who forgave her) came right next to them.

The villagers were in shock and awe. Gobber studied the dragons carefully while Fishlegs scrambled thing about them into his sheets of paper.

"How... how could you befriend these devils?" Stoick asked.

"I told you not to call them that." Val was furious.

"THEY ARE DEVILS! THEY ARE HEARTLESS, EVIL CREATURES AND WE WILL RID EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! NOW!" Stoick called to some Vikings who threw bolas and nets at each dragon. They tried to scramble out ,but failed. astrid and Hiccup tried to help ,but were stopped by the Vikings. Toothless tried to get to his mother ,but the Vikings pulled him farther from her. Both gave low cries.

"Dad please, stop it! They didn't do anything to you!" Hiccup begged.

"As I said before, you're not my son." Stoick turned away coldly.

Val put her arm around Hiccup ,and shouted "IS THIS THE KIND OF THING YOU SAY IN FRONT OF YOUR OWN WIFE!"

Stoick turned back and had the same look he had disowning Hiccup. "You're not my wife." Val gave a shocked look in disbelief.

Stoick turned away. "READY THE SHIPS!" He left them behind. At first he felt guilty doing this to them ,but he pushed it aside. He was going to now find the Nest.

The ships were prepared Toothless was loaded ,in chains, to the front ship while the rest were loaded to other ships. Hiccup was on the ship as well ,right next to his best friend. Val and Astrid were with him as well. Stoick figured since they know about these dragons then they can help make them lead to the Nest. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut came as well because they wanted to.

"SET SAIL! We head for Helheins Gate." Stoick called. He turned looking at his former son and wife who gave sad looks. He then looked at the chained Night Fury. "Lead us home, devil." he whispered. Toothless lowered his head in shame. Hiccup just lay a comforting hand on his head. Val just crossed her arm ,and scoffed.

The ships sailed off into see. The Vikings were gonna find the Nest, one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

The ships sailed at the see. Hiccup was right with Toothless. It was quite quiet. Val was there with Hiccup ,and Astrid as well. Astrid's mother was furious at her for befriending a dragon as well, and being the friend of one who does. She didn't disown her however ,but she didn't talk to her.

Fishlegs came up to Hiccup with his pieces of paper ,and a pencil. "Umm Hiccup, I know this might be a bad time ,but can I ask you something about your Night Fury?"

Hiccup sighed. He knew what Fishlegs will ask him. "Sure. Why not?"

"Ok then, What's his speed? How old is he? What's his size? Is this one a boy or girl ,and how do you know..." Astrid covered his mouth with her hand as he continued through his rambling questions.

Toothless looked at Hiccup raising an eyebrow. "Yeah he's always like that." Toothless snorted.

"I think you'll have to ask later." Val stepped in. Fislegs then left.

"Thanks." Hiccup sighed in relief. Val nodded smiling. She looked at Stoick who was facing the bow of the ship.

She sighed ,but walked to him. "We need to talk." she said sternly.

"No we don't. You've clearly done enough." Stoick said under his breath.

"I think you ought to have a lot of nerve for a Viking ,or no heart, to disown the very son we raised."

Stoick sharply turned. "We raised. What do you mean "we raised"? I had to take care of him throughout the years since you "died". Where were you when he called for you when he cried. Where were you when he had no friends? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN ALWAYS MESSED UP? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE WAS THE OUTCAST OF THE TRIBE? WHERE WERE YOU THE OTHER TRAINEES TEASED HIM? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE ENDED UP BEFRIENDING A DRAGON? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE NEEDED YOU?"

"And where were you exactly?" Hiccup asked being a part of this.

"What are you talking about I've raised you since the day you were born!"

"Well I didn't felt much of your "fatherly love" ever since mom left. You were always disappointed in me. Why do you think I kept trying so hard to make you proud of me? Why do you when I kept trying to catch a dragon to kill? Why do you think when I finally caught one..." Hiccup gestured to Toothless. "I was glad that I had a chance to finally prove I'm not always a screw up?"

"Then why didn't you kill that beast? You could've made all of us proud. You could've been a hero. A legend. You could've been known as the first Viking to survive ,and kill a Night Fury."

"I don't know, I just couldn't ok."

"That's not an answer I want."

"Ok then I wouldn't kill him. I saw myself when I looked at him. I saw how I was scared when I was in these kind of situations. I understood how he felt so that's why I let him go."

"That's ridiculous Hiccup! Dragons have no feelings at all. They don't fear. They don't pity. They just steal ,and kill. That's all they know."

Hiccup stood up. "Oh really. Well let me tell you something about Toothless since he's a dragon. Ever since he was my best friend he always understood me ,and my problems. I've always told him about how I had to deal with a dad who was disappointed in me, a village who pushes me away, and the fact that I'll never be like one you guys ,and kill dragons ,and whenever I do he always showed at least he understands. He always helped me through those hardships. If there's one thing he knows besides "stealing and killing"..." Hiccup quoted using his great impression of Stoick. "is being a good friend."

Stoick stood there shocked at his words as the villagers were. "Why did you even think about befriending that devil in the first place?"

"Astrid said to figure out who's side I'm on at Training. So I wanted to know."

Stoick turned to Astrid. "Well... I did say that." she said awkwardly.

Stoick turned back to his "son". Who was waiting for anything he will say. He thought about what Hiccup said. True Hiccup was the outcast ,but how could a dragon be a best friend. All dragons have been doing was stealing the villagers livestock ,and destroying there houses ,but from what Hiccup said this Night Fury ,that was suppose to be this unholy offspring of lightning and death, sounds like a kind, caring creature. Could it be true? Are dragons really just misunderstood?

"And it's not just Toothless. I once fed a Terror a fish ,and he curled up with me like a small kitten. The dragons at the Training Ring, I helped them escape when we left Berk last night ,and they didn't act like cold hearted killers." Hiccup immediately covered his mouth with his hands. "Oops."

"You...you left Berk your home? How could you do this?"

"I didn't want to kill a dragon. I thought it would have been better for everyone and I'd be just forgotten ,and no longer be trouble."

Everyone was silent ,and shocked by his words. They didn't mean to make him leave. They suddenly felt guilty for all those insults and for pushing him away.

A low croon came from Toothless. Hiccup recognizes that noise. "Oh no."

Toothless's head shot up. Forgetting about his guilt Stoick took control of the ship steering in Toothless's lead. The ships sailed into the misty fog. It was eerie the way the ships sailed in. There was an eerie silence. Hiccup was worried on what will happen to everyone.

Suddenly the fog cleared ,and the Nest was in sight. Everyone gasped. They were at the Dragons' Nest. The thing they were after since Vikings first sailed here. Stoick had a determined look on his face. "We're here.

He jumped off the boat ,and landed on the rocky island. The battle has begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Spiky poles were put up on the rocky ground. Vikings were standing in front of the Nest, ready for the battle ,with weapons in their hands. Hiccup, Astrid, Val, the trainees ,and the dragons stayed at the ships (much to the trainees disappointments).

"Once we crack this mountain open, all Hel is gonna break loose." Stoic announced to his friend Gobber ,and his second in command Spitlout.

"And my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Gobber commented. Spitlout just rolled his eyes.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today." Stoick raised an open hand. After closing it a catapult launched a boulder to the Nest breaking the wall. Stoick entered the motioning his hammer in. A fired ball was launched providing a limited amount of light ,giving Stoick and the Vikings a good view of the many dragons there. Stoick charged ,along with the rest. Every dragon however just flew out not bothering with them.

Toothless ,and the rest of the dragons on the ship, whined. This was not good. Stoick noticed this.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked ,and shrugged his shoulders. "We've done it!" he shouted ,and the Vikings cheered.

"This isn't over. Form your ranks! Pull together!" Stoick commanded.

The ground shook and the cave broke. Suddenly the Sedragonous Giganticus Maximus climbed out of the rocks in the cave. The Vikings managed to escape.

"BEARD OF THOR! WHAT IS THAT?" Gobber stood next to Stoick who watched as the giant dragonlike "queen" continued to crawl out. "Odin help us." he muttered.

The Red Death roared. "Catapults!" Stoick shouted.

"Fire!" a Viking called shooting catapults at her, but she simply chomped down on the catapults.

"Get to the ships!" a Viking called. "No! NO!" Stoick shouted.

The Red Death blew fires at the ships. Some Vikings dove into the water. (Not the trainees, Astrid, Hiccup, nor Val)

"Come on guys help me!" Hiccup called pulling the muzzle off Toothless ,and trying to break the chains. They just stared at that giant dragonlike creature.

"Please do it now!" Hiccup begged. "I know this is a shocker to all of you ,but right now we have to save our lives and the dragons!"

"But Hiccup dragons have always went for the..." Snotlout said ,but Hiccup cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah I know "dragons always go for the kill" ,but don't you see? They raid us to feed that!" Hiccup gestured to the Red Death. "And if they don't then they'll be eaten themselves. So you can help me ,and save both ours ,and their lives ,or not ,and will burn to death. What's it gonna be?"

"I'm in!" Fislegs called.

"Me too!"

"Count me in!"

"What's your idea?" Astrid punched Snotlout's shoulder. "I guess I'll go with your plan."

Hiccup smiled. "Ok first things first Mom, help me free Toothless. You guys, go get the other dragons."

"Aye aye captain!"

On it!"

"Gotcha!"

"I'll do it first!"

"No I'll do it first!"

"Just do it both of you!"

The teens left. Hiccup tried harder breaking the chains. Val grabbed an axe and broke them apart. Toothless jumped free from those chains and landed near Hiccup.

"Your welcome buddy." Hiccup patted Toothless head ,and hopped on his saddle. They then went to the other ships and blasted free the rest of the Night Furies. Including Jade whom Val went on.

They went to the rest of the dragons. Astrid ,and Stormfly were already up ,but the others stood awkwardly with the dragons.

Hiccup went to his cousin. "May I have your hand?" he asked.

"What?" the confused Viking asked.

"Just give me your hand already."

Awkwardly Snotlout offered Hiccup his hand. Hiccup took it ,and lead it to the Monstrous Nightmare he was next to.

"Wait! What are you..." Snotlout shook his hand away ,and the dragon snarled.

"Relax it's ok. It's ok." Hiccup took Snotlout's hand ,and places it into the Nightmares snout. The Nightmare purred at his touch. She knew she has chosen her rider.

Snotlout laughed nervously ,but smiled at the dragon. Hiccup went a few feet away from them. "Where you going?" Snotlout asked nervously.

"You're gonna need something to hold on." Hiccup said coming back with some rope.

He handed some to Snotlout who cautiously approached his dragon. "Ummm good dragon. Nice dragon. Please don't kill me."

"I'm pretty sure that's not gonna help." commented Hiccup.

Snotlout came closer. The dragon stared at him then the rope. She hissed knowing what Viking do to dragons with ropes.

"Easy ughh..."

"The Nightmares's a girl." Hiccup shouted.

"Easy girl. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Snotlout gently patted the dragon who gave a small purr. He then tied the rope around her neck (slowly and gently). He smiled at his cooperating dragon.

"Come on you want to stay here and drown ,or burn, with your dragon or you want to get some action?" Astrid called flying right next to Hiccup, Val, ,the Night Furies, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the Zipplelack, and Fishlegs on the Gronkle.

"You know I wouldn't miss an action for the world." Snolout grabbed a hammer and a shield, cautiously went on his dragon ,and took off to join them in the epic battle.

Hiccup led the riders to the "queen" "Alright Fishlegs what have you got?"

"Ok, heavily armored skull ,and tail, made for smashing and crashing. (Steer clear of both.) Small eyes, large nostril, relies on hearing ,and smell."

"Ok 'lout, 'leggs, hang in it's blind, make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff', Tuff', find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." Hiccup pointed out.

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut stated proudly.

"Sine when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" Tuffunt hung upside down from his dragon's head and stuck his tongue and made a gurgling noise.

"JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU FOR THE GODS' SAKE!"

"Alright!"

"Were on it!" "

They then flew in front of the R.D.

"TROLL!"

"BUTT ELF!"

"BRIDE OF GRENDAL!" Ruffnut laughed along.

"Mom, go lead the Vikings to a safer location. We'll make sure "she" won't go to them."

Val looked worried ,but nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Val went down to where Stoick was.

"Stoick get the Vikings to follow us. We'll lead them to a safe location."

"I don't need any help from someone who rides these devils ,and further more..."

'NOW YOU LISTEN HERE STOICK THE VAST! OUR SON IS NOW UP THERE FACING THAT BIG BRUTE OF A DRAGON ,SAVING YOUR TRIBE! I WILL NOT HAVE THEIR LIVES BE TAKEN ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR BORE-HEADED STUBBORNNESS ISSUES! I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF DRAGONS RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW, WHAT YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT IS THAT YOUR SON AND HIS FRIENDS ARE NOW FACING THAT THING WHICH BY THE WAY IS THE REASON DRAGONS HAVE RAIDED OUR ISLAND SINCE VIKINGS HAVE FIRST SAILED HERE! SO YOU CAN EITHER USE YOUR BLOCKHEADED WAYS TO LEAD THE TRIBE TO THEIR DOOM, OR YOU CAN USE MY HELP AND MAYBE NO ONE WILL DIE! NOW, WHAT'S IT GONNA BE?" Val was not gonna play any games with this.

Stoick stood their shocked by Val's anger. He looked at the many Vikings scrambling to safety. He knew there was no way they would survive unless they had help from her. As much as he wanted to say he doesn't want help from someone who rides a dragon, he knew he had know choice.

"Alright Val, you go lead the Vikings to safety. I'll tell my tribe to follow you."

She nodded. "Good. Oh, and one more thing." She banged her fist on Stoick's head so hard, it knocked his helmet out.s

"What in Odin was that for?" Stoick asked gathering his helmet ,and rubbing his sore head.

"That was for disowning our son." She then flew out into the sky leaving a slightly dizzy

Stoick behind.

Spitlout came next to him. "Well what now chief?"

Stoick shook the dizziness off. "Gather everyone you can ,and tell them to follow Val on the Night Fury. If they refuse tell them they'll have to talk to me about it."

"But Stoick..."

"DO AS I SAY!"

"Yes chief." Spitlout saluted and ran off.

Stoick looked up at the giant dragonlike creature. He watched as Hiccup led the others fighting that thing. He prayed to Odin that his "son" will be ok.

Meanwhile up in the skies Hiccup led the gang as they fought the Red Death. Snotluot, Fishlegs, ,and Astrid made noises which confused their dragons. (Astrid's, not much.)

Fislegs saw his Gronkle losing control. "I've lost power on the Gronkle. Snotlout do something!" He tossed Snotlout his hammer. He almost crashed down ,but his Gronkle just slid on the small rocks ,and then stopped head first. "I'm okay!" Fishlegs called. That is until the rest of the Gronkle tipped over squishing him. "Less okay."

Snotlout's Nightmare almost crashed down ,but at the last minute managed to focus ,and landed smoothly. Snotlout jumped off his dragon ,and landed on the head of the R.D's head playing wac a Red Death's eye using the hammer. "I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? You got something in your eye?"

Astrid ,and her dragon flew bye. "Yeah! Your the Viking!" she shouted with enthusiasm.

Snotlout smiling at that compliment was suddenly shook by the Red Death. Hanging on for his life he dropped his hammer ,and looked at how high he was from below. "Whoa!"

Astrid flew next to Ruffnut ,and Tuffnut. "Get Snotlout outta their." she said.

"I'll drive!"

"No I will!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'll take your teeth out!"

They flew towards the R.D. As Snotlout lost his grip and fell off, Ruffnut and Tuffnut managed to catch him. "You know I can't believe that worked." Snotlout commented.

Astrid ,and Stormfly flew to catch up to them ,but were suddenly sucked in by the R.D No matter how hard Stormfly tried, she couldn't escape. A fire bolt was shot at the dragonlike's jaw. Astrid falled off of Stormfly screaming for her life. Toothless quickly grabbed her foot.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked to see ,and sure enough Astrid was right there. She looked at Toothless ,and smiled gratefully and excitedly. Toothless smiled back using his toothless smile. He then flipped her over ,and landed her on her feet. She stood there ,and said simply. "Go." Stormfly landed next to her ashamed she didn't save her rider ,but Astrid patted her horn assuring she forgives her.

Hiccup and Toothless flew higher and higher ready to face the "queen". "That thing has wings. Alright let's see if it can use 'em." They dove down. At the right moment Toothless shot a fire bolt at her wings.

The dust blew to the Vikings' face. Clearing it off, they could see the R.D. spreading "her" wing.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked ,but saw "her" flying right behind them.

"Well it could fly." Toothless snorted ,and they soon flew faster. Dodging rocks that the Red Death broke through. Hiccup looked up at the dark stormy sky.

"Alright Toothless, time to dissapear." Toothless knew clearly what he meant.

Hiccup adjusted the fin. "Come on bud." They took to the dark cloud as the Red Death followed.

Meanwhile on the ground, every Viking watched with intense. Some ,but mostly Val, watched with worry. "I should go up with him." Val went on Jade and was gonna take off ,but was cut off by Astrid grabbing her arm. "No don't you'll ruin the plan ,and get him killed."

"What are you talking aboult?" asked a confused and frustrated Val.

"Don't you see? Night Furies are known to blend in with the darkness. It could confuse anyone. Even a giant dragon like that. If you bump in your going to get them ,and yourself, killed.

Everyone stared at her with eyebrows raised. They looked at Fishlegs who just shruged.

"What? I may not have read the Dragon Manuel as much Fishlegs, but I still take some time to read when I don't train."

Val looked up at the sky watching her son and his best friend fighting that evil queen.

"I know your his mother and your worried about him ,but this is his battle. I know he can do it."

"I'm just worried. He's up there fighting that monster alone." Val was almost in tears.

"What do mean he's alone. He's got Toothless by his side." Astrid smiled confidently.

Val looked up again. Astrid was right. Toothless is right there with him. She knows Hiccup and Toothless are inseperable friends. She feels confident in them. She sighed but smiled. "You're right."

She then looked to her "husband" Stoick. Fuming she walked again to him and punched his head so hard she could have knocked him out.

"What the Helheins Gate was that for?" Shoick asked rubbing his possibly bloody nose.

"That was for brining all of our tribe in danger. If you hadn't just listen to our son, none of this wouldn't have happened. Why can't you just listen to him? You never listen to him! You don't even listen to me sometimes! Now look what happened!"

"You're right Val. I'm sorry. I just got so mad at our son for befriending a dragon. You know how he's always been "different" ,and I made a deal for him to be the kind of Viking I want him to be. I guess being the best Viking he could be is himself. I was wrong."

Val smiled softly. "At least your right about that."

A boom was heard ,and they looked up in the sky. "Oh gods."

The Red death flew into the dark clouds. "She" looked around for the Night Fury and the Viking roaring chalanges for a fight.

A high pictched (familiar) screech was heard and a blast came "mysteriously" from the sky landing on the "her" wing.

The Red Death roared and breathed fire on all directions.

The Night Fury and his rider flew fast trying to dodge the fames. "Watch out!" hiccup called ,but was too late. A flame caught the tail burning it.

Hiccup looked back to see the tail flaming tail. Ok, time up. Let's see if this works."

They flew back over the "queen" taunting her. "Come on! Is that the best you can do?"

Toothless roared as they were in clear sight of the Red Death.

They all dove down. Toothless and Hiccup leading "her". Hiccup adjusted the fin which was slowly burning away. "Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." Toothless nodded trusting him.

The Red Death's squinted deviously. "She" opened her mouth ready to burn and end with them.

"Hold Toothless." Hiccup looked back at "her" for the right time. "NOW!"

Toothless fliped over and at the right moment shot a big fire bolt right at "her" mouth. He tried to turn over and fly away but the winds caught him and flipped him over.

The "queen" did not expect this coming. "She tried to open her wings to fly but they ripped apart. It was too late. "she" crashed on the ground ,and exploded.

The Vikings looked at the seen. "Hiccup!" Val called.

Hiccup and Toothless dodged every flame flying across the tail. Hiccup looked back and tried to adjust the fin but the remainders of it just falled out. He looked back and saw the end of the tail coming to them like a giant boulder. "NO! NO!"

Too late. The tail crashed to them, knocking Hiccup off Toothless unconsiously. Toothless called for him. He dove in the flames after him. The flames burned and grew blocking out everything else.


	7. Chapter 7

The dust clears. "Hiccup!" Stoick called but no answer came. "Hiccup!" He searched farther. "Son!" He suddenly saw the Night Fury crashed down (again). "Hiccup." Stoick ran to where the Night Fury is, but he saw no Hiccup with him. Toothless was exhausted

he just kept his wings wrapped. Stoick looked and noticed the fin was gone. Obviously burned. Where's Hiccup? Stoick thought. No, it can't be. He can't just... Stoick fall to knees in front of the dragon. "Oh son. I did this." he muttered under his breath.

Other Vikings came. They looked at the sad scene in front of them. Astrid pushed among the crowd to see. She looked at disbelief and in tears. She just couldn't believe it. Hiccup couldn't be gone. She never even gets to tell him how much she loves him. She always had a secret crush on him since they were kids and now he's gone.

"MOVE! OUT OF THE WAY!" Val pushed through and ran next to Stoick. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Val... He... He's gone." Stoick couldn't look her in the eye.

Val drop to her knees. "No! Not my son. Not our boy!" Val cried to Stoick's shoulder who put an arm around her. "I'm sorry."

Jade suddenly then flew ,along with the rest of the Night Furies, to them. She looked at her son and smiled ,but then looked for the rider. Val looked up and shook her head. Jade gave a sad moan. She know how much Hiccup means to them ,and her.

Toothless crooned but soon woke up ,weakly though. He looked around the sad Vikings and dragons. He looked at Stoick who simply said. "My son. I'm so sorry."

Toothless carefully unfurled his wings revealing Hiccup safe and sound. Stoick's eyes widen. "Val! Val look!"

Val looked at the night Fury and sure enough sees Hiccup with him. "Hiccup!" she cried.

She quickly took him into int arm and pressed her ear against his chest. Relief came to her. "He's alive! He's alive!" She cried in joy. All the Vikings and dragons cheered. Astrid cried in relief ,and ran over to them. She looked at the unconscious Viking. "Hiccup." she said.

Hiccup blinked open his eyes. "Hey Astrid." He smiled noticing she was crying. "Astrid were you... crying?"

Astrid wiped her tears. "Only because I thought you were dead." She then frowned and punched his arm hard. "That's for scaring."

"Ahh, is it always gonna be this way because..." but Hiccup was cut off when Astrid grabbed the collar of his tunic. "Shut up and kiss me." she whispered and kissed him.

Hiccup was almost light headed. "I could get used to it." he smiled at Astrid who just squeezed his hand.

"Just don't think of scaring me like that again." Astrid smiled and whispered "I love you."

Hiccup almost wanted to make this wasn't a dream. "I love you too."

Val smiled for Hiccup and Stoick proudly at his son. "Hiccup I'm sorry for everything."

"Yeah me too." Hiccup shrugged smiling.

"I wasn't the best father ,but that will change from now on. I promise."

"Thanks dad." Stoick lay a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"OH GODS!" Val cried.

"What is it? What happened?" Stoick asked.

"Hiccup's leg. It's... It's..." Val lokked at it with tears in her eyes. They all looked and were shocked at what they see.

There one was Hiccup leg, was now a burned wound. The "leg" looked roasted and almost in ashes.

Hiccup stared at the leg for a while. He sighed. Now he knows how Gobber feels. astrid gently kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry." she leaned her head on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled softly.

"It's ok. I mean were Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Stoick smiled at the old saying he always says.

"Guys where's Toothless?" The Vikings turned to the direction of the Night Fury but looked sadly at the scene in front of them.

There lying on the ground was Toothless but he didn't move an inch. his eyes were closed ,and his breathing was slow. Jade, Thunder, and the Night Furies all had sad looks and made sad croons.

"What... What happened?" Hiccup looked at his parents.

"I found him this way. He looked exhausted." Stoick said sadly.

Hiccup walked (more like crawled) to his dragon. "Toothless? Toothless are you ok?"

Hiccup gave Toothless a shook. He looked at Jade who shook her head in tears.

"No! No it can't be!" Hiccup shook harder. "Toothless wake up! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Hiccup cried as he called for his dragon. He eventually gave in crying onto the Night Fury's shoulder.

Everyone bowed their heads in grief. Val cried a little and so did Astrid.

Hiccup cried so hard he didn't feel a gentle wing came over him. That's when he opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He looked around until he saw those greenish yellow eyes. "Toothless?" he asked. He heard a gentle purr of assurance.

"Toothless!" Hiccup threw his arm around him crying in joy. Toothless purred and hugged him back.

Hiccup looked at Toothless in the eye. "You scared me you crazy reptile." Toothles looked at him apologetically. Hiccup chuckled. "It's ok bud. I'm just glad your alright."

Toothless tackled Hiccup and they soon laughed together young kids who are best friends.

Toothless soon noticed the burned up leg Hiccup has now. Hiccup smiled and patted Toothless head. "It's alright Toothless. I mean It's better to loose your leg than your whole life right?" Toothless wrapped a wing around and his tale around him.

Astrid stepped in. "Hey look you two match now." Hiccup and Toothless looked at their one fin and leg. Astrid was right. They do match now. Hiccup smiled feeling somehow closer to Toothless.

He pushed himself up and almost fell but Toothless and Astrid caught him just in time. "We'll help you." astrid said and Toothless purred agreeing. Astrid putted an arm around Hiccup leaning her head on his shoulder and Toothless walked right by his side.

Val almost sobbed just looking at the leg. "Mom it's ok." Hiccup tried to console her.

"No it's not! My little boy now has one leg." this caused Astrid to giggle ,the rest of the tribe to laugh, and Toothless to chuckle.

"Mom, your embarrassing me in front of the dragon." Hiccup muttered.

I don't care. I'm surprised you don't seem this devastated." Val frowned.

"Well like I said before. We're..."

"Don't say 'We're Vikings. it's an occupational hazard.' I heard enough of that from your father."

"Val." Stoick came in. "I know your upset but..."

"UPSET? UPSET? LET ME TELL YOU WHEN I'M UPSET! WHEN YOU NEVER LISTEN TO OUR SON I'M UPSET! WHEN YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T FIND YOUR LEFT SOCK AND DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAID I WASHED IT I'M UPSET! WHEN YOU DISOWNED OUR SON AND ME I'M UPSET. BUT WHEN OUR SON JUST LOST A LEG I AM DEVASTATED!" Val almost lost her breath.

"Look mom. I know your "devastated" ,but this is just something I have to get use to. I mean I shot down Toothless so he knows what it's like."

Val looked at the crippled dragon and Viking standing by each other side. She saw the one fin Toothless has now and probably will have forever. she then looked at the leg Hiccup lost. She knows they are close friends ,and always will be. She knows they will be no matter what. She just smiled at them ,and hiccup knows what she means.

Stoick looked at every Viking ,and dragon, watching the scene on the island. Some laughed after hearing when he couldn't find his left sock. He now wondered and asked aloud one thing. ""How are we going to get home?"

Hiccup came up and smiled. "We fly of course."


	8. Chapter 8

"WHHHOOOOOAAAA! OK THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GETTING ON THESE BEASTS!"

That is what the chief Stoick had said as soon as he was 30 feet in the air. Riding Thunder with Gobber right behind him. Val rode Jade next to him along with Hiccup and Toothless sitting in front of her.

"So, your not afraid to fight a giant dragonlike "queen" risking your entire villagers' lives but your afraid to go a few feet in the air?" Val asked smirking.

"Well it seems easier to you. Considering you've done this before." Stoick shot back.

Val chuckled but then turned her gaze to Hiccup who was right with Toothless. Both were watching the ground below. Toothless of course missed flying. In fact he missed flying with Hiccup. He would have missed flying on his own ,but truthfully he would prefer to only fly with Hiccup. Before Hiccup came to his life, whenever he flies he mostly feel lonely. Since after the Test Drive" ,as he calls the day Hiccup and him finally had successful flight together, Toothless felt like Hiccup and him had a strong bond as friends. Like now he has someone to the share the amazing gift of flying through the impossible with.

Hiccup noticed Toothless's grief. "Don't worry bud. I'll get you back flying. I promise."

Toothless looked up at Hiccup and gave him his toothless smile. Hiccup just patted his head and they watch the sky together.

"Hey guys check it out! I'm queen of the world!" Ruffnut lifted up her hands and head proudly. Not long before being pushed over and almost falling of her dragon by her brother.

"Ha! Looks like the queen's been dethroned!" Tuffnut laughed haughty before getting a punch from his sister causing another twin fight among them.

It was not long before Berk came into view. The island seemed quiet. Stoick took a deep breath wondering how is he gonna explain this to the village.

They stopped ,under his command, a few feet from the village. Val looked at Stoick. "Why did we stop?" she asked.

"I... I don't know what to do. What should I say?"

"You want me to do it." Hiccup asked.

"No son. I am the chief. I have to do it." Stoick took a deep breathe and led the way.

Many roars were heard in the village. "Dragons!" they thought. The remaining villagers gathered weapons in their hands, told the children to stay inside, and ran out the doors screaming out their Viking yells. However what they saw made them froze and drop their weapons in surprise.

What they saw were many dragons, but what shocked them the most was that these dragon had riders. The riders were of course most of the village. However the most shocking thing was their chief Stoick the Vast was riding one as well, and not just any dragon, but a Night Fury. The most feared of dragons at all.

The villagers stood their shocked at this scene. The children however peeked from indoors and were surprised to see this as well. They were almost afraid seeing a lot of dragons that could ,as their parents would say, "kill on sight". One little Viking girl how ever with short black hair tied in two ponytails underneath her little Viking helmet, wearing a short sleeved forest green shirt, chocolate brown skirt, gray pants underneath, black boots, and had green eyes, looked curiously at a particular small dragon. A Terrible Terror she remembered her parents called it.

The Terror was spring green with a red stripe going down it's back. It had yellow eyes like most dragons. It turned and faced her direction.

Gasping, the little girl hid behind her door hoping the dragon didn't see her. Curiously she looked behind the door again and saw the dragon turning away. She wondered why the Terror didn't attack. Her mom and dad always say "A dragon will always alway go for the kill." So why didn't this do so. In fact why didn't any dragon do so.

She quietly crept out of her house and ran until she hid behind a tree close enough to see the dragons ,and listen to what the grown ups were saying.

"Now I know all of you might find this a bit surprising." Stoick announced, but was cut off by an angry Viking woman.

"SURPRISING? MORE LIKE GIVING A POOR OLD WOMAN A HEART ATACK! THIS HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF A JOKE!" A Viking woman screamed.

"This is not a joke." Stoick continued ignoring the the Viking woman's outburst.

"This is the truth. Dragons are not what we thought they were. They are not just vicious devils that just steal our livestock. They don't just steal for themselves. They do it for their "queen" and if they don't they'd be eaten themselves. I've seen it with my own eyes." This caused murmurs from the villagers.

Hiccup came in riding Toothless sine he can't walk now. Everyone was shocked once they saw the burned leg. Not as much as they saw the Night Fury though.

"My dad's right. There was a dragonlike thing that forces them to take our food for itself and it eats those that don't provide enough."

"What does it look like?" a random Viking asked.

"It was giant. Bigger than any dragon you've ever seen. It had small eyes and a large nostril so it relies on hearing and smell. It had spikes from the back of it's neck to the tail , which at the end is like giant boulder. It had wings with a single membrane and gigantic legs with red spikes on them and huge claws at the end." Fishlegs explained.

More shocked murmurs came.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "And dragons do not go for the kill."

All the Vikings gasped and whispered disagreements. The little Viking girl looked at the Terror thinking about what Hiccup just said.

"Please listen to me." Hiccup managed to silence the crowd. "I know you might not believe me but it's true. Dragons do not go for the kill. They only fight to defend themselves. If you provoke them yes they will attack, but only in defense. If you show them you mean no harm they can learn to trust you. I know because I trained Toothless." Hiccup gestured to the Night Fury that was with him. "I learned to earn his trust and I gave him mine. He would never hurt me as I would never hurt him. If you show your trust in dragons you can build an everlasting bond with them."

Every Viking looked at the many riders with their dragons. They never of something like this. It would make sense. That dragons steal food in order to fed this "queen" of theirs ,and they would fight for defense. This was all a surprise to them.

"So what do you suggest we do?" A Viking asked.

"Try to meet these dragons in a different way. Show them you mean no harm ,and give them your trust. If you do they'll give you theirs."

The little Viking girl looked again at the Terror. She carefully crept out of the tree and approached behind it. The Terror spun around and hissed at her.

"Shh Shh! Don't make any big noises!" The little Viking girl whispered.

The Terror quieted down and looked at her curiously.

"My name is Treesap." the little Viking girl smiled sweetly. "Do you have a name?"

The Terror just stared at her. Curiously Treesap approached closer to it ,but it just hissed in response.

"Shh shh it's okay. I won't hurt you." The little Viking girl gestured around herself. "See I have no weapons."

The Terror approached closer to her. She reached out her hand. Slowly and cautiously the Terror pressed it's snout to her hand. Treesap giggled and stroked the dragon. Soon it started crawling around her until she ended up holding it like a stuffed toy.

"You remind me of parrots you know. I know! I'll call you Parrokee! do you like that name?"

The terror just snuggled close to her. "I'll take that as a yes."

The Viking girl and the Terror played together until the girl's mother noticed.

"TREESAP! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

The mother ran to where Treesap and "Parrokee" ,as the Terror is now called, and snatched the Terror from the girl's arms.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GIVE HER BACK!" Treesap tried to jump up to grab her Terror back but she couldn't get high enough.

"What am I doing? What are you doing with this... dragon?" the mother furiously yelled.

"I was just playing with Parrokee?" Treesap shyly answered.

"Who?" Treesap pointed to Terror that was currently squirming from her hand.

"Oh and now you gave it a name?" the mother scoffed.

"Please? Can I keep her?" Treesap gave her most sad puppy dog face.

"NO! I will not have a dragon in my house!"

"Please mom. She won't be any trouble. I'll take care of her."

"No! You know about dragons. The're..."

"Not devils. Who only fight in defense, and steal for the "queen" like I said." Hiccup came in. "I know it can be hard to change an old way that's been for 300 years, but at least give them a chance."

The mother looked at her pleading daughter ,and then at the Terror still struggling. She sighed but pondered about this. What Hiccup said does make sense and clearly it looks like the dragons won't do any harm. Could it be true? Were we wrong about dragons all along?

The Viking woman"s thoughts were cut off when the Terror clawed her way out of her hand and landed with the girl who hugged her dragon like it was her best friend. She watched as they seemed happy together. Maybe Hiccup was right. She thought. Maybe it is time for change.

"All right." she said. "You can keep it."

Treesap squealed in joy and hugged her mom. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll take good care of Parrokee."

"Yes. Yes. Ok. But if that Terror so much as destroy our new table set, she's sleeping outside."

"Don't worry. She won't." Treesap's mother soon went home.

The rest of the village watched in amazement.

"So who wants to train a dragon?" Stoick asked and many hands were raised. "That's more like it."

Soon the rest of the day was filled with teaching Vikings about training dragons. It took quite some time ,but soon every one in the village had a dragon. Some rode dragons, while others just simply have Terrors for compony. It was mostly hard for Stoick getting to bond with Thunder.

It was hard for Hiccup mostly. He had to see the healer and they cut of the burnt leg. Gobber made a prosthetic for the leg which cheered Hiccup up a bit. He also says he has a surprise for both him and Toothless tomorrow.

The next day Hiccup woke up in his house with Toothless curled up by the bed. Which Val insisted to be moved to the living room from now on (or at least until Hiccup got used to climbing the stairs with the leg). Carefully he walked to the kitchen and took out fish for Toothless. After Toothless ate they went outside to feed the rest of the Night Furies. Once that was done Hiccup just simply ate a slice of bread. Since he wasn't that hungry.

After getting ready. Hiccup and walked outside to see many Vikings and dragons working together in the village. He was amazed by the fact that making a friendship with your enemy could make a big difference like this. Later he noticed his mom and dad were up. They seemed to be working out and were much happier together.

Gobber came in. "Morni'n Hiccup. Hows your leg?"

"Hurts a little but not too bad." Hiccup responded.

"We should probably have a look at it." Val commented.

"Mom I don't mean it hurts bad. It's just something I'm could get use too."

"Anyways Hiccup, remember when I said I was gonna bring you a surprise?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well here it is." Gobber held in front of Hiccup a new prosthetic fin for Toothless. It was attached to a new saddle for Hiccup to ride on. The fin was red with a white Night Fury skull painted on it.

"You made this yourself? But how.."

"I found your schematics of the original, and I must say Hiccup. You've got the real talent of a blacksmith."

"Well I learned from the best. Thanks."

"Ah it was nothing. It actually kept me busy. Well what are you waiting for? Go try it out."

"I'm not so sure he should yet." Val came in.

"What is it now?" Stoick grunted.

"I think he should take some time getting use to the leg before he even thinks of flying again."

"Val you worry too much."

"I'm his mother. I have the right to do so."

"Look I know you mean well and you love your son but the truth is your not always gonna be around to protect him. He'll soon face new things that you could consider dangerous. He will of course always fly with his dragon. In fact he could be..."

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!" Hiccup cheered as he and Toothless flew around Berk with the other trainees.

"doing that right now." Gobber finished.

Val just rolled her eyes but smiled. Jade then came out and Val and her went on their own flight. Soon Thunder and Stoick were right behind them.

This is Berk. It's snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots.

We have... DRAGONS.


End file.
